Professional risk (Ressler hurt drabbles Season 2)
by Schreiberin44
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my take on the episodes of Season 2 and how our favorite Agent Ressler suffers from different injuries or nearly injuries. Each chapter is based on an episode. It starts with 2x02. A lot of Reddington and Keen in it too. Sequel to Ressler Whump Season 1 (not necassary to read that first because each chapter is based on an episode)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

Okay many of you kept asking if I would write a Ressler Whumo Season 2 drabble story...the answer is YES!  
>As Ben said in the comments of Ressler Whump Season 1 → „If they don't have Ressler getting hurt, make him get hurt." That's the plan here :o)<p>

We all know that he is hurting in another way...I deal with that in my other story „Withdrawal". So in this chapter I won't mention his drug problem (I LOVE THIS NEW STORYLINE) But as I said...other story. Check in if you have time.

I will start this story with episode 2x02. I noticed a mistake in the episode which brought this idea back into my mind. If you can watch the episode again and look at the glass on the right side and then look again when Ressler jumped through it...recognized it? :o)

Have fun reading. Here we go again :o) Changed the storyline...but you already know that from Season 1 :o)

**Chapter 1 – A Pleasure (2x02)**

The sound of a gunshot and breaking glass made Ressler jump out of pure instinct.

"Ressler!" Keen screamed and he could hear the pure panic in her voice. She was struggling and as soon as he got visual on her he knew why. She was fighting Salerno and he was just getting to his feet in time to see her catching a blow from Salerno. Without hesitating he jumped through the space where there had been one-way glass just seconds before. He could feel the sharp pain in his hand but blocked it out completely. Liz needed his help.

Even if his hand was nearly killing him he threw his first punch towards Salerno without hesitating. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Keen still wasn't back on her feet. Despite that there was not much she could do right now.

Ressler ducked to grab the gun that was now in reach. He had hated to be unarmed in this country right from the beginning. Doing this job without a gun was nothing he was used to and right now he knew why.

Solerno managed to escape out of the room but Ressler was right behind him, firing a shot just a few inches beside Solerno's body. It was a clear warning. He could feel Liz's presence beside him and felt relieve washing over his body immediately. She was okay.

Just seconds after Katja had stumbled out of the room, blocking his clear shot on Solerno all hell broke loose. Bullets flying through the air while they had tried their best to escape, luckily able to jump into a taxi. Ressler ignored the sharp pain in his hand and in his side while taking care of Katja. She was bleeding heavily and Ressler knew that he needed to stop the bleeding to keep her alive. He just shoved his jacket back a little recognizing that his shirt had already turned red. Damn it one of the bullets must have harmed him too. But right now there wasn't the time to worry about himself. He needed to safe Katja and get them out of this hell as soon as possible.

Keen looked up at Ressler as he moaned out in pain while lifting Katja into the train.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked just getting a nod from her partner. Right now wasn't the time to admit that he was far away from okay himself. He already felt the cold taking over his body. His hands where slightly trembling and he felt lightheaded.

Ressler guided Katja towards a corner sitting her down carefully, talking her through the worse inner struggle she was just feeling. He knew how she was feeling. He would never forget Reddington talking him through the panic of dying. He knew that Katja would need some words now too and it was on him to talk her through, internally convincing himself that he would be okay too. 

Keen watched Ressler closely as he was talking to Katja, the train slowly starting it's way towards the location Reddington had told them. Sweat was visible on Ressler's forehead and he looked unnaturally pale even for his tan.

Ressler tried to focus even when his vision blacked out every now and then. He could still feel the throbbing sensation in his hand and especially in his side. Due to all of Katja's blood Liz hadn't even noticed that something was wrong with him and he wouldn't let her as long as possible.  
>The train came to an abrupt hold and they could hear the voices outside.<p>

"What the hell?" Keen asked, hurrying towards Ressler, towards safety. She needed to hide behind him even if her mind was begging her to not hide behind him.

How could she put Ressler in danger without facing danger on her own.

Liz looked up at the gun Ressler was holding, while her eyes couldn't believe what she saw. Ressler's hand and his arm where covered in blood and due to the constant dripping she could now recognize that it wasn't Katja's blood, it was Ressler's. She knew that she couldn't call him on it. Not now. His body was on full alert. She could see him swaying a little in front of her and without hesitating she grabbed for his waist, trying to stabilize him with her hands on his hips. It wasn't only her he was shielding with his body, it was Katja too.

Ressler tried his best to focus, to keep a clear vision even if his body was screaming for him to sit down. He could feel Keen's hands on his hips trying to stabilize him as good as possible. He knew that he couldn't give up now. It wasn't just only Katja he protected, it was Liz too. She was unarmed and she was standing right behind him, he had to focus. He would never let anything happen to her.

As soon as the door to the wagon flew open Ressler strengthened the grip around his gun ready to fire if necessary. He spotted the automatic weapon and his heart skipped a beat while his leg was sending a reminding sensation though his body. He had survived it once.

Liz could feel the warm liquid on her fingers, closing her eyes for a second. Ressler was bleeding badly not only from his hand but from his side too. He needed medical attention but instead he was standing in front of two woman, shielding them with his own body, the only gun they had firmly in his hand while he was facing an automatic weapon.

The man opened another door and Ressler couldn't believe his eyes as Red and Dembe walked through the door like it was just a friendly visit for coffee.

Ressler kept his gun drawn, not letting the automatic weapon out of his eyes for a split second. "Enough with the guns." He heard Reddingtons voice and lowered it after the other man had lowered the gun too. Red just started philosophizing about trains as Liz harshly interrupted him.

"Ressler needs medical attention!" She pointed out.

Ressler wanted to turn around to face her but his legs now giving way, the level of adrenaline slowly dropping.

Liz could see a twitch in Red's face before she was leaning down beside Ressler, Dembe following

closely. She was sure that it had been a flicker of worry in Red's face but she couldn't concentrate on that right now.

"Have you been shot? Don tell me what's going on!" Liz begged, already opening the buttons of his shirt.

"It's just a scratch. Bullet grazed me. Lost to much blood." Ressler said, trying to stay awake and focused.

"Oh come on Donald, we are doing this again? Here? We really don't have time for this." Red said in an amused voice getting a stern glance from Ressler. Red knew that the situation was getting critical but he couldn't help but try to lighten the mood.

He's going into shock Red." Dembe pointed out after feeling for Ressler's pulse. Red closed his eyes for a second. Not again.

Ressler tried his best to control the violent shaking of his body. He felt lightheaded but wasn't willing to give into the darkness that was waiting for him. Not here. Not now.

"Donald I am afraid you have to hold in there for a while longer. The bridge is swarming with police. We have to move quickly." Red pointed out, getting to his knees beside Ressler as well. He quickly looked at Resslers wounds. He had a piece of glass in his hand which had cut a large wound into his flesh, bleeding heavily. The shirt on his right side was soaked with the red liquid too. Red took a quick look to convince himself that Ressler really didn't take a bullet before he helped the Agent to his feet together with Liz. Dembe took Katja into his strong arms carrying her outside.

"We will be wheels up in 20, there is an on board medic to attend to the wounds." Red said while Ressler tried his best to keep his feet moving. He knew that he couldn't black out now. He leaned heavily onto Red not wanting to put to much pressure on Liz.

"You are so stubborn!" Liz said getting Ressler to crack a soft smile into her direction.

"I knew that you would lecture me again because of this one."

"You can be sure I am just starting." Liz said praying that Ressler would stay responsive on their way towards the plane. Red had to smile to. Silently. The two of them where crowing closer and closer.

Luckily the way wasn't that far and Ressler could exhale deeply as soon as his body was stretching out on the floor of Red's plane. Katja had been placed onto the couch, a medic attending her. Liz was kneeling behind Ressler, his head gently laying in her lap and to his surprise he could feel her hand in his good hand.

"Stay with me." She said, getting him to open his eyes again. He hadn't even noticed they had been closed.

"Donald what a pleasure again. I am pretty sure that you will develop your love for modern art soon when we keep doing this." Red said preparing everything to give Ressler his blood. Again.

Ressler's body was now shaking uncontrollable and Liz changed positions pushing him down onto the ground by his shoulders, trying to keep him as still as possible. He could see the sorrow in her eyes, she was leaning so close he could feel her warm breath on his cold face.

"I'm cold." Ressler said, getting Dembe to place a blanket over his body not long after. The warmth felt good immediately.

"Donald I have to admit that it is a pure masterpiece how long you can hold your body back from slipping into unconsciousness. I really feel a great respect for this capability." Red said, placing two fingers into Resslers neck again.

The medic made his way towards Ressler now, looking quickly at the injuries before preparing an injection.

"What is it?" Ressler asked. He was barely conscious but he would never just accept a syringe in his arm without discussion it first.

"It will help with the pain." The medic said before injecting the needle into Donalds other arm. Ressler watched carefully before the medic hooked him to an IV, getting more fluids into his body.

He tried his best to keep focused but soon have to give into the darkness that was now pulling on him, soaking him in.  
>"Ressler! Hey! Don!" Liz said as soon as she felt Ressler's body going limp under her touch.<p>

"Don't worry. I sedated him." The medic said, getting Liz to look up at him.

"You did what?" She asked not missing the grin on Red's face.

"I told him so. Our dear Agent doesn't need to suffer if there is a way he can relax a little. We both know that he would have watched Dr. Masako here stitching him back together. I really think he had done enough for today." Red said before stopping the blood donation.

Red got back to his feet looking at Katja before sitting down in one of his chairs. He watched Liz still holding Donald's hand, covering him up with the blanket, brushing gently over his cheek while the doctor stitched up his violently bleeding wounds carefully.

If they would recognize it on there own someday?

…to be continued!


	2. Partners (2x05)

Okay guys, seriously. I am quite disappointed about last nights episode so I decided that I have to do something about it. How can the writers waste such a great and outstanding storyline by not letting Ressler and Liz be in that together?

I really had to change that storyline...you know me :o) And YES I am so looking forward for next weeks episode. Honestly I cant 'wait.

But for now I hope you have fun reading the new chapter with the storyline I would have liked to see.

**AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU GOT A SECOND!**

**Chapter 2 – Partners (2x05)**

Liz rounded the corner in haste and widened her eyes as she could hear the gun shot followed by Ressler's cry. She fired her weapon too but she had been to late. She could see the attacker falling to the ground, leaving her a clear sight on Ressler, on Ressler and the gun shot wound in his abdomen.  
>"Officer down! I need a medic!" She screamed into her radio watching as Ressler crawled to the door of the glass front, closing it as soon as possible right in front of her.<p>

"You can't come in here." He said out of breath and clearly in pain.

"Ressler you gotta bleed out! Open this door." Liz said firmly while kneeling down in front of him only separated by the glass.

"It's too late Liz. I am infected. If you come in here you will be too." He said calmly while Liz studied his face behind the glass front. She closed her eyes for a second as she could see that his shirt was already coloring red. He had been shot, shot and infected...this couldn't really be happening. As she opened her eyes she looked directly into his blue eyes, they where screaming in pain but also in a wild decision to save her, to keep her out of all this, to not risk her life to save his own. 

"Ressler you need medical attention now" Liz said watching the sad smile on his face for a second.

"We both know that this is not going to happen anytime soon." He said before closing his eyes for a second, breathing against the burning pain in his abdomen.

"Ress!" He could hear the panic in Lizˋs voice and turned a little to face her.

"You have to stay out of here!" He began.

"No!" was all he got as an answer.

"Liz its to dangerous and I don't want you to get ifected too. You need to find..." Ressler couldn't bit back the groan of pain that had been forming in his throat any longer.  
>Liz widened her eyes as her partner, her friend buckled over in pain. There was no way she would stay outside watching him die slowly. Not again.<p>

A security guard from the airport was standing nearby, tightly clutching the first aid kid he had organized as soon as he had seen the Agent slowly bleeding to death behind the glass front. Liz grabbed it without hesitating and made her way into the room without thinking twice. Ressler needed her right now in there.

"Hey, come on lay back. I am here." Liz said grabbing Resslers shoulders gently. He was clutching his stomach, trying to breath through the pain. As soon as he could feel her hands on his shoulders he looked up at her in pure horror.

"What are you doing in here? Damn Liz you need to..." He started but another cramp caused him to close his eyes again. A soft moan escaping his lips. His whole body shuddering now.

Liz gently helped Ressler to lay back down slowly before she searched his body for the wound.

She got a bandage from the first aid kid before making eye contact again.

"I know this is going to hurt but we need to put pressure on this." She said inhaling deeply before she leaned down onto Ressler, pressing hard against the wound. Ressler cried out in pain fighting hard against the urge to black out. 

"Don stay with me. Talk to me. Hey! You do not pass out on my right now. Come on." Liz begged, her eyes never leaving Ressler's face. She could tell that he was fighting.

"I am good." He said after a few minutes, his body finally excepting the pressure and the unbelievable amount of pain it was causing him.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Ressler asked furious facing Liz, his eyes full of worry.

"I decided that I will not watch you in pain, slowly bleeding out with a gun shot wound behind a glass front again." Liz pointed out getting Donald to smile bitterly He hadn't thought about the coincidence before. Not for a second.

"This is completely against protocol. If one Agent get's into a dangerous situation and..."

"Damn it Ressler! Protocol? Really? I know that you would have done the same if it had been me in here. We both know that." Liz pointed out, getting Donald to just look at her calmly.

"That"s not changing the fact that you have been infected Liz!"

"Hey, we are partners okay? We are in this together."

"You can die because of this." Donald pointed out and Liz could see the fear in his eyes. Something she couldn't see often.

"I know." was all she said. 

Ressler lost himself into the pain and into his thoughts for a while. Liz was risking her life because of him. This was not right and he just hadn't been able to stop her, to protect her.

"Any plan Special Agent Ressler? You are still the leading field agent here." Liz said to get Ressler out of his dark thoughts again after a while of silence. She knew him so well. She knew that he was beating himself up because of the situation.

"Not much I can do from within here."

"I am pretty sure Red will pull each and every string as soon as he knows that we have been infected."

"So it"s good to have you here, huh?" Donald said with a wink.

"You know that he would do the same thing for you too, right?" Ressler just looked at Liz calmly. Since Audrey he knew it but admitting that his greatest enemy would do anything to save his life or help him to feel better was something Donald would never admit.

Not even to Liz.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Liz asked a couple of minutes later as she felt Ressler"s body slightly trembling under her hands which where still pressing onto the gun shot wound.

"I am okay." Ressler admitted, not fighting back Liz's hand as she controlled his pulse.  
>"It's stable." She said thankfully.<p>

"You know what? I have been planning to go to the cabin in PG County for weeks now. I got everything prepared to start today, after work." Ressler said a bitter smile on his face. After all this weeks he had finally decided to get some days off, to try and clear his mind and now he was laying in this damn room, not sure if he would ever be able to go to the Cabin again.

"I think you can give up on this plan."

"Yeah great. I am really looking forward to go into surgery. It has been a while since the last time." He said full of sarcasm.

Liz brushed the palm of her hand gently over Ressler's cheek.

"I would do anything to take that away from you." She said her eyes never leaving his.

"You will be stuck in the hospital too...if we ever get out of here alive."

"Don't talk like that Ress. Don't even think about it."

"Liz we both know we have been infected."

"Yeah and we both know that we are working with the best out there. I am pretty sure they will get us out of this alive." Ressler exhaled a little before closing his eyes. He was cold and dizzy spots where starting to dance in front of his eyes.

"Don look at me." Liz said not giving him the time to give in.

"Ressler!" Donald opened his eyes smiling a little.

"Did I ever tell you that you have a very special way to call my name?"

"No."

"I can tell by the sound of your voice and the way you pronounce my name was is going on. If you are in trouble, if you are angry at me, if you are worried. Right now you are worried."

"That was no magic to guess in a situation like that." Liz said a smile on her face.

"I promise I will call you on it the next time we are in the field and you are calling out for me.

"We have really built up as partners." Liz said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Yes we have." Ressler had to admit but had to give into a coughing fit he had tried so hard to hold back. He knew that the pain would properly kill him. Liz widened her eyes in shock before she moved quickly, helping Ressler to sit up a little. He coughed violently and Liz was already waiting for him to spill out blood, but instead his body want limp in her arms. Completely limp.

Liz settled Ressler back onto the floor as gently as possible staring at his motionless figure.  
>"No!" she yelled, controlling his pulse frantically. It was still okay for a situation like this.<br>"Ressler. Come on Donald!" She said patting his cheeks with her bloodied hands.

"We need help in here. We need a medic." Liz screamed at the people watching them from the other side of the glass.

"We are preparing everything for the quarantine. A special ambulance is going to be here soon Agent Keen." The security guard admitted.

"Do they know we have an Agent down with a gun shot wound?" Liz asked, not waiting for an answer before she controlled Ressler's pulse again. They had been through so much together.

"Hey. Ress, open your eyes, come on! Stay with me." Liz said as soon as she could feel Ressler moving slightly. He opened his eyes again and Liz recognized the change immediately. He looked pale now. Ghostly pale. His eyes where bloodshot and he looked sick. Really really sick.

"Medics are here soon." Liz said now coping his right cheek in her hand.

"I am tired."

"I know you are but you have to stay awake okay? You are loosing a lot of blood and we don"t have Reddington in here to help you out with that.""

Don"t remember me."

"Come on let"s make a plan right now." Liz said trying desperately to keep Donald awake and responsive

"A plan about what?"

"You said you wanted to head to PG County today. So let"s plan a trip together."

"Together as in you and me?" Ressler asked, trying hard to focus on Liz.

"Yes. I would love to see the cabin."

"Yeah why not?"

"So I think I will have to stay in the hospital for a few days and you will have to stay a little longer I bet."

"Really?" Ressler asked a smile forming around his lips. He was getting weaker with every second and Liz had to fight hard to keep her building panic in check, to keep all of her emotions in check.

"Maybe we can go there in about 4 or 5 weeks. I have got some holidays left and you could recover there."  
>"That would be nice." Ressler mumbled, slowly drifting away.<br>Liz just watched her partner, gently brushing his cheek. She knew that it wouldn't help him if she begged him to stay awake.  
>Liz closed her eyes and stretched herself out beside Ressler, closing her eyes but never letting go of Ressler's hand, dreaming about their time in PG County. The time they would maybe never have.<p>

Okay guys. I finished here because I couldn't decide if I should continue with another chapter or just end it here. What do you think?

Hope you liked my take on that storyline. Wish we would have seen that on screen.


	3. Staying alive

I am sorry it's been „a while" since my last update. Hope you are still with me? Really hope to get a few comments to see what you are thinking about all this! I decided to make a chapter leaning onto the last chapter I did before I continue with the show.

And YES (!) we got a lot I can write about!

Hope you have fun! Let me know if you are still there.

**Chapter 3 – Surviving (2x05)**

As Liz opened her eyes she slowly tried to make out the location. The white walls where hitting her and it didn't take long until she recognized she was in a hospital room. She turned her head to the side a little, fully expecting Ressler by her side. As she met Reddington's eyes she looked at him with a questioned look before it all came back to her, hitting her completely unexpected.

Ressler.

All the blood.

"Lizzie, welcome back in the land of the living. I am glad that I can assure you you will make a full recovery and be fine soon." Reddington began but Liz wasn't really paying attention.

"Ressler!" She said her voice giving away the panic.

"Agent Ressler is going to make a full recovery too." Red said calmly wondering when the two of them would finally notice.  
>"I have to see him. Is he awake?"<p>

"I checked on him half an hour ago when they got him off of the ventilator. Doctors said it could take a while for him to wake up. The bullet did major damage to his spleen and the doctors weren't able to save it."

"What?" Liz asked in shock, her bottom lip trembling while she tried hard to bite back her tears. "Donald is going to make a full recovery. The human body is a real miracle. Even without the spleen it's completely able to function. It is like..."

"Can you get me to him?" Liz interrupted Red, not willing to hear him out any longer. She needed to get to Donald, needed to see him.

"We will now call in your doctor so he can check you out properly. After that we can see what we can do about that."

Liz was anxious to finally get to Ressler's side. She felt groggy but the doctor assured her that it was just a side effect of the strong medication and that she should be fine.

"Can I go see my partner please? He was shot and hasn't regained consciousness. I really don't want him to be alone."

"From the medical side there is nothing standing in your way but you have to listen to your body. If you feel tired and exhausted you have to get back to your room and rest. Otherwise it could effect your blood pressure and we don't want you to collapse, right?"

"I promise." 

As soon as the doctor was gone Liz put on her gown and hurried towards Ressler's side. As she entered the room she had to swallow. He looked so helpless in this hospital bed, so pale, but at least he seemed peaceful, despite the fact that he had an oxygen mask on his face.

"Oh Ress." Liz said getting a chair towards his side. She brushed her hand gently through his hair before sitting down beside him, taking his hand into hers.

"I am here now." She said getting herself comfortable but never letting go of Donald's hand. At least he should feel that he wasn't alone.

As Ressler finally opened his eyes again he could feel the oxygen mask on his face and it didn't take long until all the images got back into his mind. He tried to lift his hand to free himself from the oxygen mask but could feel that another hand was holding his hand firmly. He turned to the side just to find Liz, asleep on a chair behind his bed. Ressler closed his eyes again for a second. She was safe. They both had made it out alive.

Ressler decided to not disturb Liz but opened his eyes as he could hear the door to his room opening again. It was a doctor checking on him.

"Agent Ressler, how are you feeling?" He asked his voice low and calm. Ressler fumbled the oxygen mask from his face with his free hand.

"Could be better."

"You where shot and infected by..."

"I can remember every detail." Ressler interrupted him, feeling sorry immediately. The doctor had probably saved his life and it wasn't his fault that he was lying in this hospital bed.

"The bullet damaged your spleen pretty badly. We weren't able to repair or safe it but I can assure you that you will make a full recovery. You needed blood transfusions but we had a donor even with your rare blood type."

"Reddington." Ressler said, closing his eyes for a moment.

_"You know that he would do the same thing for you too, right?" _

Liz voice echoed in his ears again. His greatest enemy, his closest friend.

"We are not allowed to give out any information's about the donor. We will keep you closely monitored in ICU for a couple of days until you are stable again. After that you will be transferred to the normal station tomorrow."

"How long do I have to stay in the hospital?"

"It all belongs to your recovery progress but I think you should be able to go home in about 3 weeks from now."

"Thanks doc."

"You are welcome."

The sound of the door being closed got Liz to look up, surprised to find Donald already looking back at here.

"You are awake!" Liz said stretching herself.

"You too."

"How are you feeling."

"I'm okay. Doctor just told me that it all went well and that I should be able to get out of here in two weeks." Ressler said, hiding the fact that the doctor had told him he had to stay at least 3 weeks. He wouldn't spent too much time here.

"I am so glad you are going to be okay. You really scared me."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired but doctor said that's normal. I'm good."  
>"Now you will have to tell Cooper you need a few days off. I didn't forget about the PG County promise." Ressler said a smile on his face.<p>

"Me neither! We will defiantly go there!"

Ressler fought hard to get his walking papers way sooner than the doctor had told him he would. Even if it meant being in unbearable pain for most of the time. And so two weeks after being shot Ressler had the green light to go home. He was just trying to pick up his shoes from the floor as the door to his room opened.

"Hey. What do you think you are doing?" Liz interrupted him, watching as Ressler clutched his stomach as pain shot through his entire body. It was way to early to bent down like this. He could feel Liz arm around his waist, steadying him.

"I just wanted to grab my shoes." Ressler breathed out as Liz helped him onto his bed.

"What did the doctor tell you about stuff like this? You are okay to go home and straight to your bed. Damn it Donald you are far away from okay." Liz said getting his shoes. She had talked to the doctor and he had told her more than clearly in how much pain Ressler actually was.

Liz knelled down in front of him to help him with his shoes and Donald knew better than to protest. He knew that he needed help right now and he was to desperate to get out of this hospital then to not except it.

"You sure you are okay? You look pale." Liz pointed out while packing Ressler bag.

"Just a little dizzy but I will be fine."

"Yeah Donald about that. I talked to your doctor. I know that I am maybe crossing a line here but we are partners and friends and..." Donald widened his eyes curiously.

"I am not asking about this but I am staying with you for a few days." Liz said not taking her eyes off of Resslers bag, busing herself with closing the zipper.

"Liz there is no need to..."

"You need to rest Donald and there is nobody else that can help you out. I let you down after you where shot in the leg so please let me do this. I want to do this!" Liz said looking straight into her partners eyes now.

"As partners and as friends." She added, getting Donald to nod slowly. He knew that he couldn't protest. He could remember being home after his last time being shot. It was all hell and back. "Thank you." He just said watching the smile on Liz's face.

Donald slowly sat down into the waiting wheelchair breathing away the pain sitting was causing him. Just this morning he had thought about the fact that maybe he had rushed the whole progress too much but right now it was his only aim to get out of this hospital and finally home.

Liz helped him out of the wheelchair and into her waiting car not nmissing the pain her partner was in. As she started the car she glanced towards Ressler who had his head resting on the headrest and his eyes closet, breathing against the pain.

"Maybe you should have allowed your body to take the time it really needs to heal after being shot and seriously injured."

"Yeah maybe." Ressler said before looking at her.

"Can you help me with the seat belt?"

"Of course." Liz said before leaning over her partner to get his seat belt. Ressler inhaled the smell of her hair just inches away from his face. Apples. He grabbed the strap of the seat belt, holding it away from his stomach as Liz fastened it.

"You good to go?" She asked getting a small nod from him. How glad she was that he accepted her staying with him for his time of recovery.

"So you have to work or are you officially cleared to nurse me?" Ressler asked on their drive home. "I am officially on vacation. And as soon as you are feeling up to it we will head to PG County to really make a vacation."

"We can drive straight to PG if you want to."

"No we can't. Doctor said you are allowed to go there in two weeks."

"Oh really? What else did the doctor tell you that I don't know about."

"For the next 4 days you are on bed rest, after that you are allowed to take small walks and get your blood pressure back to normal."

"I can't wait." Ressler said full of sarcasm.

"Hey I made a really good plan for your recovery so don't complain before you know what is actually waiting for you." Liz said receiving a smile from her partner.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"No really I mean it. Thank you. You really don't need to do all of this but nonetheless you are here for me and I really really appreciate that."

"That's what friends do for each other aren't they?"

"Yeah." Donald leaned his head back looking out of the window again.

Liz got out of the car and exhaled deeply. Donald was sleeping peacefully and Liz studied his face through the window. He was far away from being okay and seeing her partner, her friend like that made her feel sad and helpless. She wanted to make him feel better, wanted to walk by his side in the post office, she just wanted him to be okay. Right now she was so worried.

She opened the door silently and placed a hand on his cheek trying her best not to startle him.

"Donald you have to wake up. We are home." She said getting Ressler to blink away the last amounts of sleep and look at her.

"You fell asleep during the ride." Liz pointed out the obvious before helping Donald with the seat belt again.

"Whoa, hey! Don't pass out on me!" Liz said as Donald got out of the car but had to grab onto the door frame to keep himself from dropping to the ground.

"Just dizzy. Damn blood pressure." Donald said holding onto the car a little longer before nodding. "I'm good." He said, not protesting against Liz's arm on his.

As they entered the room Donald had to smile at the small cake with "Welcome home" on his kitchen table.

"I still got your spare key from getting you clothes so I stored the fridge and took care of everything." Liz said watching as Donald took in his apartment. She could see how good he was feeling about the fact that he was finally home. 

As Liz had promised she really took good care of Donald who was finally giving his body the time to rest now that he was home. They spent hours watching DVD's and Liz made sure that Donald was eating properly and taking his medication.

"Do you know Reddington donated his blood again to save me?" Donald said after a few more days while they where watching a movie again, making jokes of a guy looking a little like Red.

"No, I didn't know that. I just know that he was by your side when they got you from the ventilator."

"He was what?" Donald asked, not believing what Liz was just telling him.

"Maybe you should talk to him someday about all of this." Liz pointed out.

"Oh be sure. I will."

Donald inhaled deeply as he finally stepped out of his apartment building together with Liz after 4 more days of complete bed rest. He felt better but still he was far away from being okay. He had to be honest to himself as he could feel his blood pressure acting up after just 10 minutes of walking. "Do you mind if we sit down for a second?" He said, getting Liz to look at him immediately.

"No problem. There is a bench over there. You okay?"

"I will be." Donald said, relieved as he could feel the bench taking the weight from his shaking legs. "Don?"

"I didn't think it would be that difficult to get back to normal."

"It's a long way of recovery. Your body has been through a lot."

"I know." Donald said closing his eyes against the dancing lights. Liz could just hope that he would feel better otherwise they had to take a taxi back to the apartment.

After 10 minutes of resting they decided to start their way home, Donald now gladly accepting Liz's arm. As soon as they got home he couldn't hold back a second longer and hurried to the bathroom where he started to throw up violently.

"You okay? Talk to me!" Liz begged from outside.

"Yeah just give me a second." Donald said resting his head onto his elbows. He couldn't just think of getting up from the floor. And it had only been such a small walk.  
>Liz entered the bathroom without any more questions asked just a few minutes later, finding Donald leaning against a wall, his head still resting on his elbows.<p>

"You want me to call a doctor?" She said receiving a small head shake.

"No I'm good. Just give me a few more seconds."

With every day Donald finally got better and better so they where really able to get on their vacation together and visit the cabine in PG county.

"This place is so beautiful." Liz said as they were sitting on the veranda on their last evening watching as the sun was slowly disappearing, letting the trees sparkle in a magical way.

"Yeah I always love being out here far away from all the stress and the hectic of DC, far away from the job and the every day life."

"I know what you mean." Liz said, still taking in the last droplets of the sun.

"Thank you so much for all of this." Donald said while Liz slowly turned her head towards him.

"I can't remember a better vacation than this."

"Even with me throwing up in the bathroom and nearly collapsing after a few steps."

"Absolutely. Because look at you. You are nearly back to your normal self again and I can't wait to get back to work with you. It's not the same when it's not you commanding me around."

"Oh so you miss my authority yeah?"

"I miss everything about you. Even the smell of bacon in the morning."

"You hate that smell."

"And I miss it. Because you are my partner and my friend and it's not the same without you." Liz said smiling brightly at Donald.

Donald had to fight back the urge to kiss her, to tell her how much he cared about her, to tell her that the last two weeks had been the best since forever even with his recovery and all the pain, just because she had been by his side. It wasn't the right time, not the right place. Maybe. Someday.

You got a second? Than !PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!


End file.
